


Gilded Cage: Side Stories, Extras and Omakes

by berserker2_3



Series: On the Inside [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Bath, Double Anal Penetration, Feminization, Forniphilia, Futanari, Lactation Kink, Milking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, enema, petrification, vacbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker2_3/pseuds/berserker2_3
Summary: Greetings Readers! This work is a collection of extra goodies for my main work. It will likely be a holding bin for Omake stemming off of a major decision point, but I will also add additional chapters or other fun side things as well. Thank you for checking it out!
Series: On the Inside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137317
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 12B: Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Reader! This is one of the ‘what-if’ scenarios stemming off the main story. If you are confused, or somehow ended up here by accident, please go read Gilded Cage first! Also please note: there are some heavy suicidal themes ahead, stay mentally safe! If you feel like you can’t read a story about that, don’t worry. You are not missing out on anything that happens in the main arc.

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

 **Bold Text** – Item names

 **[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt**

Gilded Cage Ch 12B: Freedom

01 September 2138

The stench of stale air and moldy leather assault your nostrils as you stir in your dive chair. What a strange dream you had, there is no way that Yggdrasil could become reality. Your sister’s NPC’s talking with you, convincing you to stay with them, the whole city coming alive, just a sad dream. Checking your phone, ’08:01’, you realize that after you logged off last night, you must have passed on your chair.

_‘Fuck fuck fuck. Will there be people out at this hour? What if someone tries to stop me? Fuck what do I do?’_

While weighing the option of waiting versus just going for it, you double check your documents one last time. Satisfied that everything is in place, you don the acid resistant coat, goggles, and filter mask. Walking up to your front door, you slump onto the ground, contemplative.

_‘Is this really the right thing to do? What if somehow, I live? What if someone catches me before I jump? No one cares, right? No one will miss me, I think. Yeah, no one will know I am gone. And this is much quicker, more painless than starving to death or suffocating on the air. There is nothing else I can do in this life, except wait to die.’_

Your nerves are hardly steeled, your conviction wavering, but your body feels like it is moving on its own towards demise. This is not your choice, but in your mind, this is the only option for you. Death. Death is the only way out. Death is your salvation. Death will bring you freedom. Freedom from this miserable existence. Freedom from loneliness. Freedom from pain.

The door struggles less this time around. Oddly enough, the hallway is dead silent. The “thud” of your footfalls reverberate through the corridors, mimicking the heavy beating of your heart. Trekking up the stairs is more arduous this time around, as the added pressure of finality weighs on you. After what feels like a Sisyphean staircase, you reach the top, winded, and almost ready to collapse. With several heave-ho’s, you barge through the rooftop access doorway.

At this hour you should hear the rush hour commute, vehicle’s horns blaring, and the occasional heli-porter dropping off transit crates, but only the sounds of your heavy breathing and drumming heart fill your ears. You walk up to the edge of the rooftop and look down. The same hazy, clouded view stares back at you, almost welcoming you in its pillow-esque form.

Reaching into your jacket pocket, you grab a sealed plastic bag with your identification documents and suicide note. You take a seat on the ground, placing the bag underneath your rear for just a second. It would be detrimental if the bag was blown away by the strong winds. One by one you remove your boots, placing them on top of your bag of documents, ensuring that when the police come to investigate, they will find your last words.

This also conveys the message that this is a planned suicide, not a murder. You want to be sure that is it known who you are, and why you are killing yourself, not to be misconstrued as a victim in some corporate war. Your feet start to feel numb from the concrete, so you should hurry.

You step up on the lip of the roof, staring down to the cloudy depths below. Your filter mask must be broken, as you start to feel like you are short of breath. Choking. A coughing fit strikes you; you step down as you hack up phlegm. Swallowing it back down, as taking off your mask could knock you unconscious, you rest your right arm on the short wall to balance yourself.

Lightheaded, dazed, and exhausted, you stand back on the ledge. Not wanting to draw this out any longer and knowing that your final thoughts are safe and secure under your boots, you step forward.

Immediately, you stomach feels full of butterflies. The sudden change in g-forces almost cause you to vomit straight into your mask. Not wanting the last seconds of your life to be hell you close your eyes, tumbling through the air, falling.

_‘I made a mistake. Wait. I don’t want to die. Please, Katsumi, anyone, save me. I shouldn’t have jumped. If only I-‘_

* * *

“Katsumi-nee, why did Dahlia-chan fall into a coma? I thought she wanted to get sent home?” Tomiko, teary eyed, questions her older sister.

Katsumi closes Dahlia’s eyes and grips her right hand as she lay motionless in the hospital bed. “Unfortunately, I am not able to send her back to her original dimension. What she experienced was a simulation conjured up from her memories. It seems like her conviction to end her life was too strong.”

“Were… were we not good enough? Did we do something wrong?”

Seeing her younger sister waver, Katsumi walks over to comfort her younger sibling. She initially wanted to chide Tomiko for being cold and aloof, but thought better of it. “No, we are perfect, just as Dahlia-chan created us to be. It seems like the battle that Dahlia was fighting on Earth was too much for her.”

“If she ended her life in the simulation, does that mean we can bring her back? Her body has not perished yet.”

“It is possible, Tomiko, but I would like to let our creator rest. She has experienced enough pain and loss for her lifetime. Come, let us go. We need to figure out where we are and what the world is like outside of Elvidnir.”

“But what about Dahlia-chan? She won’t be able to see the things we accomplish.”

“We will inter her in the Mausoleum, in one of the stasis fields. When we eventually conquer whatever world this is, we can revive her and give it to her as a present, okay?”

Tomiko lightened up after hearing the suggestion from her older sister. “Agreed, Nee-sama. If we ever encounter the people that hurt Dahlia-chan, I want priority on making them experience every pain imaginable.”

“I can’t do that for you Tomiko.”

“Why not, Katsumi-nee?”

“Because that right belongs to me. Whoever twisted our little sibling like this, I want to make them pay for the rest of eternity."

End


	2. Chapter 12C: A Smaller Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru makes the choice to have his soul transferred into the Elvidnir version of himself. This is a one-shot for this storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter takes place after the decision point in chapter 11. It is not as depressing as the previous chapter. Takeru has a happier conclusion here, I promise!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

 **Bold Text** – Item names

 **[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Piercings and plugs in places that I personally would not want them in.**

Gilded Cage Ch12C: A smaller cage

“Katsumi-sama, I want to… give up my responsibilities. Can you transfer my soul into my stand -in avatar?”

Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama look disappointed but understand your decision. Both sigh heavily and wordlessly leave the room. You remain restrained to the hospital bed, starting to regret your decision.

Seconds turn to minutes, curiously the **[Privacy Field]** remains, trapping you in the silence. The urge to call out for help rises steadily, but you quash it as no sound will leave the room. Boredom eventually sets in, and you decide to close your eyes, for just a bit.

The sound of heels tapping on tiled flooring snaps you out of your reverie. Entering the room are Kastumi-sama, Tomiko-sama, and a naked, restrained Takeru. His face and height resemble yours, but his body resembles that of a swimmer. Lean, toned muscle, little fat, with an emphasis on pectoral and glute size. Even with the punching bag of the throne room, you designed this NPC to fulfill some fantasy of yours. In this specific case, this is the body you would want to be feminized in. The long, flowing hair, down to his mid back, and your already softer face for him give a strong head start in a passable crossdresser.

Takeru’s hands are linked behind his back, while a collar encircles his neck. You recognize the collar as the **Fetters of Dromi** , the gift for Kastumi-sama on New Year’s Eve. The only other accessory Takeru is wearing is the ‘wedding ring’ that you meticulously remade in Yggdrasil. You were not sure what Takeru’s genitals would look like when you entered this new world, but now they are permanently imprisoned in **Katsumi’s Wedding Ring** , forged from **Fallen Starmetal** and **Hell Meteor Alloy**. You examine closely, seeing that strange runes and markings run across your doppelganger’s genitalia, he is also sporting some piercings that you know for a fact that you did not put on him. Decorative studs have been stabbed through his puffy nipples, while another barbell stud crowns his lower crown. You also see what is likely a urethral plug topped with decorative jewelry. Each of his testicles have red and pink writing that seems to have been etched in, while the tip of his caged cock also has unfamiliar symbols scrawled onto it. Although you know that Takeru is a male penitent angel, he now sports a similar tattoo on his pubic area to other succubae.

The constricting nature of the cage, in addition to the jewelry, gives Takeru the appearance of having an enlarged clitoris, adorned with distracting accessories. In combination with the long hair, soft face, slight curves, Takeru exudes the aura of a demure, if not flat chested, female.

“Kneel in front of the bed.” Takeru does as he is ordered, kneeling in front of you. Katsumi-sama places on of her hands over your face, and the other over your angel counterpart. Her eyes close while she silently mouths the incantations for this soul transfer ritual.

Dark energies begin to swirl through the room, you hear moans and screams coming from some void from beyond. Takeru’s body falls to the ground, hitting his head on the bed side. An overwhelming urge to vomit rises inside you, and you feel your head spinning. You start choking and coughing. You shut your eyes, praying these feelings will soon end.

Just as quickly as the nausea started, it concluded. You open your eyes, surprised to find yourself staring at the ground. Attempting to pick yourself up, you find that your hands are secured tightly behind you. Testing the bonds, you are intrigued to find that your elbows are touching behind your back, shoving your chest out further. You could not mimic this act of flexibility in real life. A force from behind lifts you up by your hair, picking you off the ground.

It is not painful. You expect it would be. Hands wrap themselves around your torso, fully standing you up. In front of you is your Yggdrasil avatar, Dahlia, sleepy soundly in the bed with Katsumi-sama sitting next to her. She undoes the **Chains of Hephaestus** , leaving Dahlia unrestrained. Tomiko-sama has not relented in her hug, although one of her hands has been teasingly toying with your nipple rings.

“It seems that the transfer was successful, Tae-chan. Know that I am not disappointed with your decision. Neither is Tomiko. If anything, I am happier that you chose this path.”

You start to speak but find that no words leave your throat. You want to ask why they are happier this way.

“Remember, you wrote that Takeru may only respond when asked a direct question. Besides that, the only audible sounds that leave your mouth are responses to pleasure and pain.’”

As if to prove the point, Tomiko-sama grabs on of your nipple piercing and twists forcefully. The sudden pain firing through your neurons automatically makes you squeal, but the voice leaving your larynx is several pitches higher than yours. It is a cry that you would expect to come out of a female character in one of your H games.

Katsumi-sama stands from her seated position on the bed, fully realizing the height difference. When she is standing straight, your eyes are level with her breasts. She leans down and cups your cheeks with her hands, bringing you forward into a kiss.

“We are quite happy with you choosing this body as it means that we do not have to share you. if you remained as Dahlia, then it would be beneficial for you to interact with everyone you created. At least that is what I believe the records of **Yi’si’nthe** state. I will be testing that with your old body. Plus, your new form better aligns with the desires you gave me, the journal entries and moment-captures from you and your Earth sibling.”

A sense of happiness fills your chest. You can now live that scenario Katsumi-nee wrote about in her birthday gift to you. Leaning forward into her massive chest, you smother yourself in her cleavage. Katsumi-sama wraps her arms around your hips, drawing you in for a loving embrace. You feel the space around you shift and stir, but you are enveloped in a tight hug and cannot see what is transpiring around you.

Katsumi-sama releases you, allowing you to look around. You now find yourself in the penthouse apartment of Damascus Keep. Katsumi-sama, Tomiko-sama, both of their maid assistants, and the handler of Takeru’s, Masami-sama, now your body, are all here with you.

Masami-sama’s appearance mirrors that of Katsumi-sama, as she was modeled after your oldest sister. Her NPC was created with continuing the ‘what if’ scenario of Takeru living with Katsumi-sama in this world. Now that you are living that reality it appears that you will be spending a lot of time with Masami-sama. She has no other responsibilities in Elvidnir aside from tending to you.

Katsumi-sama and Masami-sama look like a pair of twins if you ignore the skin color and horns. Masami-sama’s skin is closer to a human’s, if not a little pale. A pair of horns curve from behind her head and sprout upwards, giving her black hair a nice contrasting set of white spikes. Her pale skin is covered with a mass of black leather belts, forming a corset-like object along with wrappings around her limbs. It is a brutal looking outfit, as if she were restrained for other’s protection but broke free.

As you stare at the avatars of your older sisters, their maids depart the room. Your hands are still chained tightly behind your back, and your leash is in the grip of Tomiko-sama’s hands. Katsumi-sama gives an order to Masami-sama, to which the later devilishly grins and then walks up the stairs to the lofted second floor. Katsumi-sama then turns to face you.

“I am sure you have questions, Tae-chan, and I will answer all of them. You are owed more then that. But first, we must ask something of you.”

The pause in the room urges you to nod your head, motioning that you wish Kastumi-sama to continue.

“I would ask that you think of us as your older sisters. Not as owners, mistresses or as simple dommes. Masami as well. I know her and I are basically identical twins. You generously blessed me with much more power and ability, but she is not burdened with ruling. Is this acceptable to you?”

You furiously nod your head while a “Yes, of course, Katsumi-nee!” slips out.

“Your acceptance fills my soul with immeasurable happiness, little sister.” Kastumi-nee gives you a warm, genuine smile before continuing. “Regarding your new body, I am sure you have noticed some changes that we have made to it. While you were confined to the hospital, Tomiko placed several brands, seals, and curses on this body. Additionally, Masami pierced your body with enchanted bits. All these additions will increase sensitivity and other fun effects. Under normal circumstances I would have proposed to you with the ring you are currently wearing, but it was more efficient to have you locked inside before the transfer. Your life will now be confined to this apartment, unable to leave, but never wanting for anything. Is this what you want?”

Your gaze wanders around the penthouse interior, modeled closely to Katsumi’s domicile from back on Earth. You mind travels back to your last birthday, spent rummaging around Katsumi’s secret dungeon, crying on her bed, wishing for a life you thought you could not have. This would not turn back the clock and although it is a different path, it is ultimately a better one. You are functionally immortal, never aging, ready to spend an eternity captive in this beautiful space.

“Katsumi-nee, Tomiko-nee, I would be happy to live here with you, forever. And with Masami-nee too.”

Masami-nee is walking down the stairs, smiling happily after overhearing your response. She is carrying a set of restraints and toys in her arms. “Empress, it seems that all the outfits for our youngest sister have gone missing. Toys, restraints, and attire for ourselves remain, but I have no idea where Tae-chan’s ‘dress up’ clothes are.”

“It appears that Dahlia-chan has taken them. No matter, we can have it all remade by the craftswomen in Azael’s district. In the meantime, let us have some fun with Tae-chan here.”

The chains holding your wrists and elbows together drop to the floor but are quickly replaced by soft leather-like mitts that prevent the usage of your fingers. D-rings at the base of the mitts are locked onto thigh cuffs that are also swiftly placed on you. Your arms are now held firmly at your sides. A pair of red, knee high boots are additionally locked onto your legs. Laying on your back, you feel helpless to whatever your sisters have planned for you.

All three of your sisters cast spells to materialize large phalluses after shedding every inch of clothing. Your throat and ass quiver with fear, and anticipation. Katsumi-nee presents her tentacle-cock in front of your prone form, just inches above your forced-open mouth. “Lick.”

You obey her command, extending your tongue out to tickle the underside of her girthy appendage. She pulls you to the edge of the bed, leaning your head back toward the ground. You get an upside-down view of Katsumi-nee’s beautiful, yet intimidating body. She lines herself up with your throat, looking down at you with her loving gaze. Without a word, she shoves forward, forcing you to deepthroat her length. You feel as if she is fucking you all the way to your stomach. She takes hold of both your pierced nipples, gently pulling and twisting them. The sudden pain pleasure catches you off guard, causing you to moan around the tool in your mouth.

“Mhmmm. The vibrations feel wonderful on my cock, little sister. Let us see what other music we can force you to play for us.”

You feel your legs spread and your hips lifted. A gentle probing finger makes its way into your rear. Then two fully inserted digits begin searching for your prostate. You feel the fingers make contact with the lump in your ass, and combined with the nipple play, force a small squirt from your compressed cock. A feminine squeal echoes off Katsumi-nee’s cock as she continues to plunge it down your throat.

Lips gently kiss your trapped clitty, barely tickling the head in between the steel trappings. You feel someone’s tongue gently lapping up the juices that managed to leak out past the urethral plug. Haziness and bliss overtake you, even if you were not restrained you would not be able to do more than simply lay there.

“Don’t hog all of it, Masami-nee! Save some for me!” Tomiko-nee shouts, angry that Masami-nee is being greedy.

You do not hear a response, just more slurping and feeling a tongue lick up every drop spilled forth.

“Fine! Then I get Tae-chan’s virginity!” Tomiko-nee proclaims, impaling you at once. Her rod is large than Katsumi-nee’s at least it certainly feels that way. Every insertion causes her tip to brush past your prostate, forcing more and more semen out of you. Drip by drip you feel your inflated and branded balls empty.

“Wait, Tomiko, pull out and sit on my lap.”

“Huh? Oh, okay!” Tomiko-nee removes her cock from your ass. The empty feeling does not sit will with you, and you hope that they will fill your ass again soon.

Confused, you hear Masami-nee and Tomiko-nee reposition themselves. It is impossible to tell what the are doing, as Katsumi-nee continues to face fuck you. Not that you are complaining about the view. Her glorious thighs completely fill your vision. When she fully inserts her cock, Katsumi-nee’s flower petals rest over your nose for just a moment, granting you the familiar scent of your sister’s underwear from back on Earth. It is heavenly.

“Now angle your cock underneath mine.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, hold them together. Okay, shift forward.” You feel two cocks knocking on your back door. This by far is the girthiest thing you have ever shoved up your ass. Masami-nee and Tomiko-nee spread your bound legs as far apart as possible, then pull you toward their combined tools. The insertion knocks the wind out of you, stretching your ass past what you think is the limit of rectal elasticity.

Unable to both thrust forward, they pull you closer and lift you slightly up to facilitate fucking. As you continue to squirt, Masami-nee and Tomiko-nee take turns licking up your discharge. You notice that every time they do, a burst of energy and libido happens just moments after consumption.

The rest of the night is filled with double anal penetration of every combination, plenty of face fucking from all three sisters, and each of them fighting to drink more and more of your juices.

* * *

At first dawn Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee disentangle themselves from your restrained form on the bed and went to shower. The constant throbbing from the nub that is your cock never faded throughout the night. Every ejaculation simply amplified the need for a full release. Masami-nee continued to lay with you. None of you required sleep, but you all had taken periodic rests throughout the night, cuddling in a mass of limbs. Her gentle fingers begin to tease your nub encased in steel, drawing moans from your mouth.

A ring gag still holds your jaw wide open, making your cries sound more pathetic. You unconsciously shift away from her attentions, causing a furrowed brow from Masami-nee along with her left hand moving to hold you in place. “Why are you trying to run away, Tae-chan? You do not have that right. In fact, you do not have any rights.” She smiles as she rubs on your nub.

Masami-nee shoves her fingers in your ass and begins stroking your prostate. You feel a stream of fluid leak from your nub, which Masami-nee greedily licks up. It appears that futa-daemons also suffer from morning wood, as you feel her erection rubbing against your leg. She sits up and spreads your legs for another fucking.

“You may be wondering why we kept fighting over your spilt seed, Tae-chan. Did you know that the semen from a virgin is incredibly potent? It is saturated with life energy, non-virgin semen from an angel is around ten time more diluted than what you have leaking from your ‘clitty’. It is incredibly addictive. Seeing as this is never coming off,” Masami-nee taps your cage,” and that Katsumi and Tomiko both have responsibilities, it means that most of the time, I am the sole sampler of this delicacy.”

The rest of the morning continues with the fucking from Masami-nee, to clear her morning wood, as well as kisses goodbye from Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee. You are now alone in the apartment with Masami-nee, who has gone off to shower, as well as tour the storage room. Still restrained, you lay in the bed, propping yourself up on the pillows to get comfortable. The never-ending pounding from the previous night takes its toll on you, and you fall asleep, happily, in the canopy bed.

* * *

You awake to the feeling of being squished. It is dark and the air feels stale. Wiggling around, you feel that you cannot move an inch. Your hands are encased in mitts and forced behind your back in the reverse-prayer position. Pulling your wrists slightly, you feel straps constricting your neck, choking you. You feel the rest of your body is in a dep squatting position, akin to using a floor toilet back on Earth, but with your folded legs secured together. Also, for some reason your chest feels heavier. A pressure exerts over your entire body, except for a few places, namely your mouth, asshole, and groin.

“Good afternoon, little sister. It seems you are finally awake. I am glad you did not interrupt me while I finished my gift to Katsumi. After showering, I found some notes of hers, or rather your sister from the previous world, outlining a structure to house you in. It seems that technology from your world surpassed ours here, but the magic of your game can more than make up any shortcomings. Let activate it while I finish my explanation.”

You feel something suck on, and vibrate inside of, your nipples. A similar feeling runs through your urethral, extending to your prostate. From the other side, a phallus slowly enters you, shaped just perfectly to push on your p-spot.

“ **[Telepathy: Shared Vision]**.” Masami-nee grants you her sight. You see yourself encased in transparent box, molded to your exact dimensions. A large vibrator, controlled by telekinetic magic most likely, rhythmically penetrates you, while tubes running from your nipples and clitty feed into a wine glass stored in a cup holder on the side of the box. You also notice that your chest has expanded, just a bit, as you see small breasts beginning to form. A hole in the box over your mouth is framed by handles, used for gripping and stability while face-fucking you. As the toys work their magic, you feel a steady stream of cum and breastmilk feed into the tubes, deposited in the glass. “While Katsumi and Tomiko are away, they asked me to keep a careful watch over you, as well as instructions to develop and increase the sensitivity in your erogenous zones, specifically your nipples and asshole. The toys in this box are doing just that. Expect to spend a lot of time in there, Tae-chan! Oh, and when I get bored, I expect you to practice your blowjob skills on my cock. A bit of warning, I bore easily.”

Masami-nee removes your vision once again, and you feel her phallus tickle the back of your throat. You do your best to angle your throat to accommodate her length, while emulating a sucking motion to better massage her cock. “That’s a good girl, Tae-chan! Katsumi and Tomiko told me they will be gone for a couple days, something about a diplomatic meeting with humans, I think. We are going to spend a loooot of time getting to know one another the next few days, little sister. I hope you enjoy yourself! I know I will!”

As you feel a prostate orgasm build up, you cannot help but smile, or at least smile as best you can with a huge cock in your mouth. You look forward to all the ways your sisters will use you, play with you, and dress you up. You may be trapped in this box and unable to leave the confines of this apartment, but you feel at peace. Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, if you write out Katsumi as 勝美 the kanji can be read as both Katsumi and Masami, although the usage of Masami with those specific kanji is rarer. 勝 can be interpreted as ‘win’ or ‘victory’ while 美 generally means beauty. 
> 
> Also, this is the end of this story line. I do not think I can draw out anything else from these circumstances, besides more smut. Maybe I will continue it later, but the following chapters in this story will most likely be side content to the main story. Either chapters with smut I could not reasonably fit into the central storyline, or possibly more extreme play sessions that Dahlia experiences with the other members of Elvidnir. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all are doing well. Stay safe! See you next time!


	3. 15-1: First days in the Courts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After consuming the orb containing her previous memories, Dahlia re-experiences her time spent with the Angels and Daemons of the fifth floor in Damascus Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter takes place in the middle of Chapter 15 of the main story, hence the numeration of 15-1. If you are confused, please read that chapter. I have a small A/N in the middle indicating when this part takes place. 
> 
> This chapter is the first part of an overambitious project. For some reason I thought it would be feasible to write twenty smut scenes, each filled with different fetishes and characters, relatively quickly. I was wrong. There will likely be four or five more parts in total to encapsulate all the Angelic and Lower Daemonic Court characters.

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication/communication with sentient or living gear

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**Fetish Tags: f:slave, f:orgasm denial, f:bondage, f:dick growth, f:forniphilia, f:petrification, f:tickling, f:futanari, f:futanari on female, f:lamia, f:lactation, f:milking, f:cum bath, f:poison, f:robot, f:tube, f:electric shocks, f:enema, f:mind break**

Gilded Cage Ch15-1: First days in the Courts

Days since arriving in New World: 4

15:30

Aurelia

The Mournival disentangle you from the metal frame holding you captive. You had served in the glory hole for the Tarot Guard and the Mournival members for the entire day. As they pulled you out of the walls, all you could focus on was the ever-burning NEED to cum.

“Please, I have been a good girl? Right? I serviced your cocks well? You filled me over and over with your semen, I drank it all down, see?” You open your mouth with the last of your strength, pointing inside. “Please let me cum! Pleaasssseeeeeeeeeeeee!” The Mournival trade looks while wearing worried faces. They wordlessly lock a mono-glove armbinder onto you, as well as a large red ball gag and a lead onto the **Fetters of Dromi**. You scream into your gag.

_‘No more, please no more. This has to end. I cannot take anymore. Please no! Where are you taking me? Nononononononono.’_

You are robbed of your ability to speak and the movement of your arms. Lilith locks a pair of ankle cuffs connected by a short chain, removing your ability to run or move quickly. Mahlaat moves behind you, inserting two inflatable plugs into your holes. You now have lost the ability to focus on anything besides your need. Eisheth grabs two clamps connected by a thin chain and attaches them to your nipples, looping the connecting chain to the lead on your collar. Lastly, Naamah places a blindfold over your eyes, sealing away your sight.

Blind, mute, horny, and helpless, you feel the chain tugging you forward. To where, you have no idea. The plugs in your ass and pussy are occasionally inflated if you are moving too slowly, while you periodically receive a spank to force a squeal out of your gagged mouth.

The walk from the Throne Room to whatever your destination feels like it has lasted for hours. Every step sends shockwaves coursing through your body, the plugs rubbing together and then splitting apart with each sway of your hips. Whenever the lead is pulled, it yanks on your sensitive nipples, causing more aftershocks of pain and pleasure.

After what seems like an eternity, you hear the footsteps of the Mournival around you stop, prompting you to cautiously stop as well. You did not want them to pull on your nipples anymore, but if you took a step out of line, they might inflate the plugs further.

A door in front of your face is hit several times.

_‘No! NO! Where am I? Who are you taking me to? Please no, let me go, wait. You can keep me, but just let me orgasm for the love of Kami-sama please!!!!’_

“Ara, ara! What a lovely gift on my doorstep! This must be a reward for my hard work with the altars.”

“Yes, Aurellia-san, you may play with this toy for the next twelve hours. After that, she will be passed on to… Lyra. We will come to your door when the time is up. Please enjoy your time with this gift from the Empress. She only asks that you do not do any permanent damage to her, and that you maintain the seal on her orgasms. The normal commands are available to you.”

“Oh, do not worry, Mahlaat, I am nice to all my toys. I will take excellent care of her!”

“Have a good day, Aurelia. See you in twelve hours.”

_‘Please don’t leave me! Come back! I thought my punishment was over! It has been a full day! What is happening? Why won’t you let me cum!!!!!!!’_

You scream through the gag and struggle in your bonds. “My, my. Such a rowdy toy you are. Do not worry, Creator-sama. We will be awfully familiar with each other soon. Let us step inside.” You feel a tug on your leash, pulling you past the threshold of the door. You are led to what feels like a large bed. Aurelia gently removes your restraints and toys. “Stay. No talking.” Your body goes rigid. You attempt to move your limbs but find that you are stiff as a corpse. Looking around Aurelia’s room you find a tacky amount of gold furniture, wallpaper, and flooring. The reflective metal almost hurts your eyes.

Aurelia places a vacbed on top of her normal bed. She unzips it. “Get in, toy.” Your body moves automatically, carefully slipping underneath the thick, golden latex sheet. You slip your head through the opening. “Spread eagle position.” Your arms and legs spread out toward the four corners of the bed. A ring gag is shoved into your mouth. “Release.” Control flows back into your arms and legs. You shift around and realize that the vacbed has not turned on yet, you have a modicum of freedom. Looking down, you see the opening to the bed at your right. As you are about to push the opening around your neck over your head to escape the bed, Aurelia turns it on. The golden latex sheet slams into your body, compressing your body and immobilizing you completely. “Just a taste of freedom, swiftly taken at the last moment. Utterly delicious, don’t you think, toy?”

“Uaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Huck hoo! Huck hoo Auheliya!”

“Now now, language young lady! Such an unrefined toy you are. But do not worry, we have plenty of time to train you.” Aurelia quickly strips out of her clothing, revealing a tanned and toned body, ample curves, and thematically appropriate golden pubes. She grabs some toys and places them in a pile next to you before stepping over your immobilized form and mounting your face. Her glistening folds press onto your mouth, while your nose caresses her asshole. You hear a loud buzzing noise.

_‘No, please no. Not a wand! Kami-sama please not a wand!’_

As if mocking your silent prayers, you hear a second one rev to life. You feel one pressed up against your tortured clitoris, while the other you feel alternating between your nipples.

“Aaaaaaarrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“You’re welcome, toy. Now start returning the pleasure you are receiving.”

You extend your tongue out, curling around Aurelia’s pearl. She leans over your body, probing and pressing the wands all over you. You spend the next couple hours underneath the Angelic Court’s Commander’s crotch.

* * *

18:02

“Stay. No talking.”

Aurelia drags your overstimulated body out of the vacbed. Your muscles are stiff and cramped, your jaw and tongue are tired from constantly eating Aurelia’s snatch. She grabs onto you with both hands, carrying you over to an empty statue plinth.

“Keep still.” Your body freezes as she positions you. Your knees are placed together, and legs bent slightly. Aurelia places your hands on your hips. The pose reminds you of a what was referred to as a ‘sorority squat’ from your university days. It is similar to an air chair exercise as well. Aurelia stands in front of now, examining you carefully. She makes micro adjustments to your position.  
  


“ **[Curse of Midas]** ” Aurelia’s hand begins to glow with a golden light. She starts at your feet, slowly moving up your legs. As she runs her golden hand over your body, you feel it begin to stiffen. After her hand has passed the area, you lose feeling of that limb. Your head is locked in position, but you can just see your bottom half at the edge of your vision. Your legs are now coated in gold. Aurelia continues upwards, tactically avoiding your genitals, before petrifying your lower torso and arms. You are now, mostly, a golden statue, with your crotch, breasts and above your neck still unmodified.

‘ _Why am I a statue? Are you going to fuck a golden statue, you fucking angel?’_

“ **[Sowing the Seeds]”** Auerila sprouts a massive dong from her clit. She starts to rub it against your still fleshy inner thighs. “Release.” You slump slightly, but still find that you cannot move at all. “Such a picturesque beauty you are, my toy.” Her gilded shaft enters your glistening folds, you feel your core rumble from the mounting pleasure.

_‘Let me cum you fucking golden harpy! Please? Okay I take it back! Just remove this seal please!’_

As you feel yet another orgasm denied from you, a litany of gurgles, cries and please leak out of your gagged throat. Aurelia shoves a dildo down your throat, preventing the noises from escaping, and then begins to fuck your pussy again.

‘ _Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, please not againnnnnnnn’_

* * *

Days since arriving in New World: 5

00:51

Aurelia had repositioned you several times, fucking your statue form repeatedly. You now find yourself locked in a new device. It resembles Katsumi-nee’s throne, except instead of sleek obsidian, it is, of course, golden. Your body is shoved underneath the seat portion, hollowed out for you to sit in before Aurelia dumped a hardening gel into the space. But not before cramming vibrators into your holes and most maddeningly, over your clit. Your head peeks out at the center of the false throne, placing your view right in front of Aurelia’s crotch.

You attempt to move, but once again, cannot. The toys activate, causing you to shout your complaints into her pussy. The smell of her womanhood also arouses you further. You shake your head side to side as your only method of movement and complaint.

“Lick, my toy. If you do not, I will crank these toys up to max.”

The threat spurs you into action, you dive forward with your oral ministrations, doing your best to please your golden captor. She pulls on the hair at the back of your head to encourage a quicker frequency, patting your head after you draw out a successful orgasm.

You feel the toys ramp up anyways. Your vision begins to blur, but you keep your tongue moving. It is going to be a long three hours…

* * *

04:02

Lyra

You find yourself back in the mono-glove armbinder, the nipple clamps, inflatable toys, the blindfold, and the leash on your collar. The Mournival arrived right on time to pick you up from Aurelia to bring you to Lyra. Your bound body is dragged next door to Lyra’s room.

Once again one of the Mournival members knock on the angel’s door. It creaks open slowly.

“What do you want?”

“We are here to drop off your toy for the next twelve hours.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? It is the Empress’ orders.”

“Oh, then I will take custody of the prisoner.”

“Just remember, the mark of dominance’s commands are active, no permanent damage, we will be back in twelve hours to pick her up in twelve hours.”

“Yes, yes. Be on your way, daemons.”

Lyra takes hold of your leash and pulls you inside her room. She does not remove your blindfold or gag but pulls off your restraints and toys. She shoves you onto a stone slab, quickly locking your ankles and wrists in heavy shackles. “You may speak and move, daemon.”

You test your bonds as you lay on the uncomfortable stone. As expected, they do not give. You feel your wrists and ankles guided into stockades, further holding you in place. You feel your toes individually locked in place.

_‘What are you doing to my toes?’_

“You will tell me your sins by the end of this, daemon.”

_‘What sins? Wha-‘_

“Ahahahahahaa!!”

Gentle fingers brush across your exposed soles. You flail in your bonds as much as possible, doing everything you can to avoid their torturous touch. Spittle accumulates in your mouth, leaking from your gag as you cannot stop laughing. A different feeling builds up in your crotch as the tickling continues.

Lyra alternates between your exposed feet, your ribs, your stretched out armpits, and the nape of your neck. Eventually the pressure in your groin becomes too much and you leak out onto the stone table.

_‘I just peed! On the table! In front of my subordinate! I want to die; this is so embarrassing…’_

The next eleven hours are spent in the deepest circle of hell, chained to a table, continuously tickled all over. Eventually Lyra penetrates you with her dick, but it is unsatisfying. Not for lack of size, but because the seal is still in place. Your sanity gradually slips from you, all you can do is scream, beg, and endure.

* * *

16:01

Victoria

You are escorted out of Lyra’s tickle torture hell and brought to your next fate. The Mournival have to practically drag your body from the angel’s room to the next. You are spent, tired, and broken.

“Victoria, we are here to drop off this toy for you to-“

“Yes, yes. Twelve hours, no permanent damage, command seals active. Hand her over and get out of my sight.”

“Ah, as you wish, have fun, Victoria.”

The Mournival depart swiftly at the insistence of Victoria. “Now let us get you out of these shoddy restraints. You may speak and move freely, slut.”

Victoria peels off the blindfold, allowing you to take in her room as she removes the rest of your bindings. She towers over you at 210cm, with her racial classes a mix of Mistress of Pain and Lamia. Victoria has a serpent’s tail instead of legs, long slender arms, snake-like eyes, fangs, and deep purple skin. An ornate red and gold cheongsam covers her chest, fully emphasizing her bust with the addition of a not-so-tasteful cleavage window. Her white hair is tied up in two buns on the upper sides of her head.

You are too tired to talk, or even attempt an escape. The experience with Lyra all but drained you both physically and mentally. Looking around Victoria’s room, you recall feeling inspired by ancient Greece when designing it. More specifically, their bathhouses. White marble flooring and columns line the room, with a sofa bed for lounging and a large shallow pool for bathing. It seems that Victoria has made some interesting adjustments since Yggdrasil ended and she gained sentience.

Lesser daemonettes are held in beautifully elegant, but twisted metal contraptions, contorting their bodies in various poses of dance. They hang from the ceiling, rotating around, forming a living mobile. They are also moaning and screaming as they spin slowly, you see droplets of breastmilk and semen milked from exhausted cocks drip into the large bath, filled to the brim with white, viscous liquid.

“Come, bath with me, slut. I am sure you are tired from spending time with Aurelia and Lyra.” You cannot help but agree. She gently guides you to the bath, holding your hand daintily as you step into the warm fluids. After you get settled, Victoria removes her cheongsam, showing off her black nipples and perky chest. She slithers into the bath, cuddling with your tired form and wrapping her tail around your legs, giving them a playful squeeze.

The bath reenergizes you, soothing your arching muscles and putting life back into your tired soul.

_‘This is much better than the energy supplements from back home. Caffeine just makes me feel jittery. Who knew jizz could recover stamina?’_

“Do you like my ornaments? They are such wonderful faucets, don’t you think?” Victoria places one of her arms behind your neck, casually groping your chest. Her other hand tickles your stomach before traveling south. You grab her wrist, preventing Victoria from reaching your crotch. Both your eyes meet, fear fills your heart. Victoria is wearing a lustful expression on her face. “I like it when my prey fights back.”

You feel a crushing pressure on your forearm, Victoria has your wrist in an iron grip. She then hurls you into the center of the bath, disorientating you. You are completely submerged in the mixture of body fluids constantly sprayed from above. Something in your head, maybe it is instinct or your heightened perception, screams at you to turn to your left and block. Raising both your arms up, you stare as Victoria leaps up from the bath water, fangs bared. You feel sharp stabs into your forearms, followed by a burning sensation.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! What the fuck? Why di-“

You fall backwards as paralyzing venom enters your bloodstream, descending into the bathwater. A tingly feeling spreads all over your body, heating you up. Victoria grabs your neck, lifting you out of the bath. “I was hoping you would last longer than that. I guess that means you are just going endure more suffering then.” She props you up on a seated bench in the pool before curling her tail around your feet once again. “Spawn a cock for me to toy with, slut.” The tingly feeling is focused onto your clit, you feel it stretch and elongate. Looking down, you are shocked to discover that your cock is no longer the small fry from a couple days ago, but now is an exact copy of Masami-nee’s, complete with the ridges and knots. “What a devilishly shaped tool you have, it is such a shame that I cannot let you squirt for me.”

_‘Why can’t you? It would feel so good for me, I mean you. Yes, I mean you, Victoria. Please just let me spray a load for you!’_

Victoria wraps her tail around your legs, squeezing them together tightly. Even if you had not been paralyzed, you would not be able to escape the crushing pressure of her slithering appendage. She then stands you upright, then moves her body around you, fully mummifying you with her tail. Your arms are crushed at your sides, while your breasts and cock carefully slip through her folds, exposed to be played with.

Your daemonic tormentor seems to hover in front of you, suspended by her tail anchoring around you. You are in awe at how long her ‘legs’ are, as she has covered you from your feet up to your upper chest in a scaly embrace. She then begins to make minute movements, rippling her tail around your cock. Soft, supple squeezes assault your cock, similar to a paizuri, but with more pressure. A smile, an evil smile, forms on Victoria’s face in front of you. Once again, she shows you her teeth, dripping with venom. You silently scream as she lunges toward your right breast. Four white hot needles of pain shoot through your poor tit, before the process is repeated to the left side. They begin to swell, growing in size. Your nipples also puff out, increasing in length to proud stubs of pink flesh.

“Perfect! I can’t wait to add you to my collection, even if it is only temporary!” Victoria then pinches both your nipples with her long nails, twisting slightly before grabbing at the base of each breast. You feel a great pressure build up before a sensation that almost feels like an ejaculation fire off from your nipples. Liters of pearlescent milk flow from your chest, drowning you in the closest feeling to an orgasm you have had in days. It seems that it is just enough for to sate your mind, as you black out while Victoria squeezes you with her tail.

* * *

19:12

You awake to a pain in your hamstrings and your left ankle. As your stir into consciousness, you realize that your right shin is in front of your face. Looking around, you are not surprised to find yourself amongst the other living sculptures hanging from Victoria’s ceiling over her bathtub. A long pole holds your legs in a standing split position, with your left leg pointing straight at the bath below. Your right leg is secured pointing upwards, with your torso welded to your right leg with several sets of steel bindings. Your arms are secured behind you in a cruel reverse prayer position. You see, and feel, small egg rotors attached to the sides of each of your nipples, constantly stimulating them to leak out milk, while a wand vibrator is secured with a harness to your erect cock.

Victoria slithers gracefully on the rafters toward you. “Did you have a good rest, slut? Thankfully, you do not need to be awake to contribute to my refreshing amenities. You know that even with your sealed off orgasms, you still produce the tastiest precum I have ever had the pleasure of drinking?”

To punctuate her point, Victoria wraps her tail end around the pole secured to the ceiling and hangs upside down, placing her face in front of your engorged member. Her forked tongue flicks out, gently tickling the underside, drawing moans from your mouth. Her teasing continues as you feel droplets immediately lapped up as they exit your urethra.

Your precum appears to spur Victoria into higher planes of lust. “I cannot wait any longer! I must have you!” Victoria loops herself up to your face, kissing you while shoving her tongue down your throat. You feel her tail reposition and wrap around your left leg. She then parts some scales at her crotch, revealing dripping pussy lips. It takes a bit of maneuvering on her part, but she manages to impale herself onto your throbbing length.

Victoria begins to ride you while you both spin, suspended in the air. Her hands latch onto your leaking tits, grabbing them for support as she leans backwards, perpendicular to your split legs. As she rotates, she occasionally is in reach of one of the other hanging daemonettes, who she toys with briefly. Your cock continues to pulsate, wanting to release a torrent of sperm inside this scaly bitch. But you cannot, and you simply remain, a toy to be fucked. A living dildo. For her pleasure.

* * *

Days since arriving in New World: 6

04:01

Petra

Victoria’s play session had energized you, leaving you feeling refreshed after you were freed from her floating sculpture display. The Mournival tug on your collar, leading you on a blind walk toward your next room.

Several knocks on a thick metal door reverberate through the hall. You here depressurization noises as the door slides upwards, granting entry.

“Ah yes, the fuck-meat is here.” Petra takes hold of the leash, pulling it harshly, causing you to fall forward onto the flooring. Her voice is harsh, full of malice. She locks the leash to a hardpoint.

“Yes… er, make sure you do not permanently harm her, you have until 16:00 today. Her command seals are active, and her orgasms are also sealed off.”

“Good, leave. You are eating up valuable time.” The Mournival depart, leaving you with Petra. She tears off the blindfold, revealing her terrifying visage. Petra is an amalgamation of daemonic armour pieces, given life and sentience by the bright burning core in her stomach. Her chest plate is modeled after a toothy gaping dragon’s mouth, with purple-blue flames sitting in the maw. Underneath her armour is a spectral body, barely contained in the differing heavy pieces. Her left arm has an extended shoulder plate, almost as if one strapped a brutal, spiked tower shield on it. Her right side is comprised of slender, skintight, assassin leathers. The leg portions of the armour have been ripped from Throne Watcher corpses. The once golden leggings have faded to a greenish brass, tarnished, and warped by daemon energies. Her face is pale as a corpse, and technically it is one. Petra’s head is from a decapitated Seraphim, in fact you had personally slain a guild officer of Seraphim during the closing days of The End Times event. Her beautifully modeled face was something you could not simply toss away.

Petra runs her left hand’s talons along your cheek, drawing blood. “We have twelve hours; I intend to make good use of them.” She walks across the room, to a waiting Automata. You had prepared a body for Petra in case her armour ever was destroyed, leaving her without a body. The Automata has her same head and face as the main body, and the same bodily dimensions as some of the other Lower Daemonic Court members. Meaning large assets, tall, and exerting plenty of Onee-sama energy. It is currently garbed in the default clothing for new characters, family friendly, modest looking robes. She walks up to an empty station next to the dormant automata, activating it to transfer her consciousness into the backup body.

The daemonic armour form slumps, while the automata’s eyes glow red with life. “Better. It is easier to fuck you if I have a physical body.” She immediately sheds the robes, revealing a luxurious bra and panty set, black body with gold and grey trim laces. You take note of the large bulge growing in her panties. “Come, I have work to do as well.” Petra hauls you off the ground, throwing you next to a table. “No movement.” The restraints are removed quickly. You cannot move against the command seal holding you captive. She flips over the worktable, revealing a set of straps. Placing you in the center of the table, she tightens the straps against your body. Neck, over your breasts, under your breasts, around your waist and under your armpit. She then places metal spheres over you hands, forcing your fingers into fists. Your wrists are then locked to the other end underneath the table, followed by more straps for your elbows and biceps.

You feel disorientated as the table is flipped back over. Petra then spreads your legs wide, into a full center split, before securing your ankles to opposite table legs. More straps encircle your shins, knees, and thighs. You are effectively welded to the crafting table now.

“Move. I need you to struggle.” You wiggle in response, showing that there is some give around your waist, as you sensually wiggle your butt in front of Petra. She slaps your ass before tightening the straps once more. You feel your skin bulge around the tightened leather. “Again.” You attempt to wiggle once more, finding that you are now completely immobile. “Not good enough. How do I know you are really trying?”

You shake your head in protest, but it seems that Petra does not care. A finger pushes its way into your asshole, stretching out your starfish. You groan in protest at the sudden intrusion. It seems Petra is testing the elasticity of your rear hole, she shoves another finger, then another. You scream loudly as you feel her entire fist enter your ass. Failing to flail, shake in your bonds to the best of your ability. Petra opens her hand, extending her fingers in your colon. Once again, you cry out in pain, but Petra does not stop.

“Good, I cannot have you disturbing my work.” She quickly retracts her hand, drawing a wet deflating noise from your rear. You hear her grab something from a drawer on the side and place it on the table. It lands with a ‘thud’. “The Empress has informed me of your disdain of emptiness, and who am I to deny that?”

_‘Nonono, what are you putting in me? Please don’t be too big!’_

Your prayers are not answered. A phallus the size of Petra’s forearm is cruelly inserted. You cough and lose your breath as the large tool forces its way into you. Tears leak from your eyes as you start to recover.

Petra leans underneath the table with several handfuls of additional equipment. Electrodes are painfully tightened onto your nipples. A tube is connected to the arm sized insertion in your ass. A large penis gag is shoved down your throat and secured around the back of your head.

“Good, let us begin. I need you for a project I am working on. This little beauty in your mouth is going to continuously pump harvested semen down your throat. The same thing will be happening in your ass. I need both of those fluids to combine in your body, along with some of my own essence that I will be depositing in you. The energy will accumulate in the tool in your ass. You are helping me prepare a back up energy source for my armour.”

Well, at least you are helping one of your subordinates. A warm feeling floods your bowels. At the same time, you are forced to swallow unending amounts of jizz being pumped down your throat. Still reeling from the assault in your mouth and ass, you fly into a fury of struggles when a stiff tool is shoved into your dripping pussy.

Your eyes roll backward from the double penetration. Petra adopts a steady pace of thrusting. You simultaneously hear her hammering away at something on the table as she fucks you. She pauses briefly, the sound of confirmation runes pinging fills the room. Your ass is pumped full of a semen enema, you feel it inflating to a painful point. Clenching your ass, you try futilely to shove the plug out, to no avail. Petra continues with her work, in addition to her pounding of your pussy. Her hammer hits are in perfect sync with her cock slamming into you. Every thrust also pushes on the gigantic anal invader.

You feel like you are about to faint, then pain shoots through both your nipples. Screaming into the gag, you choke on the semen filling your throat. Petra, still maintaining her rhythm, chides you. “No fainting for you. Machines do not tire; they do not rest. You are an integral process in the creation of my backup energy source. Keep working.”

The constant hammering of your pussy, the slow growth of the already huge vibrator in your ass, and the horribly timed shocks to your nipples break your mind once again. Reality collapses around you as you fall further and further into subspace. It is a black abyss, filled with red flashes of pain. Then you sense something else, something larger. It is a dark star, one that is consuming everything around it with its huge mass.

You still have not orgasmed yet. And now that is all you can, once again, think about.

* * *

13:12

Something pulls you out of your dark abyss. As your mind tethers itself back to reality, you feel like you are taking the largest shit of your life. Slowly, agonizingly, the expanded plug in your ass is pulled from you. It is not uniform in width, as several ridges rapidly expand and contract your sphincter. The first time your ring rapidly closes, you feel yourself pee a little on the floor. By the seventh time, you spray out a heavy flow of liquid. When the of the battery slips free from your rear, a loud, unrefined fart escapes your ass, clapping your cheeks a couple of times.

Petra seemed to not care, nor find it embarrassing or humorous, as she seems to be inspecting the quality of life energy stored inside the bulbous cylinder. You are in a daze, vagina leaking excess automata deposits, nipples burned from electricity. She flips the table over and begins unshackling you. Finally, free from bondage, you lay on the overturned table, too tired and sore to move. At the moment, you do not care about the constant edging and denial. You just want to rest.

Petra picks you up and carries you to a cot next to her work bench. She carefully sets you on the bed and, to your surprise, does not restrain you to it in any way. “Rest up, Creator-sama. I know the Empress gave us orders to do what we wish with you for the full time allotted, but I have already gotten what I need. You have a long road ahead of you. Recover, you will need your strength for the rest of my sisters.

You close your eyes, grateful for the break. You drift off peacefully to a well-earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This portion covered four of the twenty members of the courts. Hope the time stamps, chronology, and honestly the play sessions were not too confusing! This bit will continue, I still have sixteen members to cover, as well as Masami-nee’s memories of mana harvesting. I do not want to promise a schedule but know that I am currently working on more of these scenes. I hope this was enjoyable, I realize that maybe the play scenes are a bit extreme, or maybe not. I do not know how to gauge the ‘culturedness’ of you all. But I certainly had a fun time writing it! See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! This one… is dark. To be honest, a lot of Takeru’s final thoughts and mannerisms mimic my own personal experiences with this topic. Like I have stated before, I am doing much better now. Please, if you are feeling this depressed reach out to friends/family! Or a suicide hotline! I also would be happy to lend an ear if you want to type stuff out to me. I do not think AO3 has a PM feature, but I am also active on FFN with the same username if you want to ping me there. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
